Emotional problems in youth are a common and serious health concern. Research indicates that depression in adolescence is increasing and may be starting earlier in life. Interventions designed to give parents the information and skills necessary to recognize and intervene when emotional problems are detected hold great promise. Individuals and health organizations have begun to mobilize and share information for families with children who suffer from mental disorders via the world-wide-web. Despite this progress, most of the websites currently addressing adolescent depression or anxiety fall short in this effort. The purpose of this project is to develop and test an innovative web-based multimedia program aimed at parents and designed to prevent mental health problems in youth. The program will incorporate interesting audio and visual segments and provide scientifically sound information that is accessible to parents from varying educational backgrounds. In Phase I, the final structure and content of the program were developed and a prototype was tested with focus groups of parents. A sample of worksite and managed behavioral health organizations were also interviewed to assess the demand for and feasibility of the program. In Phase II, the modules developed in the prototype will then be rigorously field-tested with working parents in a pretest/posttest randomized design. The program will be revised if necessary based on the results of field test prepared for marketing.